


Unforged Chain [Podfic]

by SpecialShera



Series: Beyond the Ocean Beach- Rayemars [Podfics] [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialShera/pseuds/SpecialShera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  <em>Roxas and Sora; getting used to the future doesn't mean giving up the past. The first of the fics that're part of a shared universe with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/pseuds/Edmondia_Dantes">Edmondia_Dantes.</a> Her stories in the universe are <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/17155">here.</a></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforged Chain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayemars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayemars/gifts), [Edmondia_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unforged Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369297) by [rayemars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayemars/pseuds/rayemars). 



> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and the Disney Corporation. No profit is being made from this work.  
> Thanks for letting me read this!

To stream: [Stream on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yxymbvl38hedd0p/Unforged_Chain.mp3)

or

To download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yxymbvl38hedd0p/Unforged_Chain.mp3)


End file.
